Talk:Bows
Poison Arrows I have a question: do the poison damage from the multiple poison arrows pile up? For example, if an enemy is hit by three arrows from the Triple Poison, does that mean it's losing 6-6 damage? Or is it just 2-2? 18:56, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :no, poison sadly doesn't stack, but that would make it too overpowered anyways...--Majorlee 23:04, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Oct Arrows and Quad Arrows Bold text'''I honestly think Q-arrow is better than O-arrow, because O-arrow has lower AGI. I suppose you could sat not because if you upgrade DEX, it gets 2X better relative to the Q-arrow. Still, it also has a better chance of missing.--Karoo :Okay, this is a good opinion, but what do we need this information for? Is there any real point of discussion? --Yonder 01:03, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Such discussions should go to the ODBF, and not the wiki. Anyways I'll just chip in my two cents: Both bows have the same rate of damage increase per DEX point if I'm not wrong. In that case, Oct will gain more damage per DEX point invested because it fires 8 arrows instead of 4. Oct looks bad at the start, but after a certain point Oct will supercede Quad. Oct fires more arrows, but they follow the same random angle distribution as Quad (if I'm not mistaken), so for both Oct and Quad, they'll have around the same percentage of missed arrows. In conclusion, the Oct will overtake Quad once the damage increase from DEX offsets the lower base dmg and higher AGI. --bewnt 13:55, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :That is true, but I wont, don't, and haven't used any SP. by the way, what does ODBF stand for? --Karoo :Official Dan-Ball Forums. I've made http://www.box.net/shared/lfrzcdcecu some statistics (external download, if you have OpenOffice). Around levels 21-25 Oct Arrow gets better than Quad Arrow. Bildramer 18:21, 18 June 2009 (UTC) New table design The new table design has been discussed at Talk:Swords. Please leave your comments about the design there, unless they are not meant in particular for the bows table.--Justme2 15:32, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Oct Arrow does not have lower AGI than Quad. Quad Arrow = 30-40 to fire 4 arrows (roughly 8-10 to fire 1) {C Oct Arrow = 45-60 to fire 8 arrows (roughly 6-8 to fire 1) :Yes, it does. It does not fire single arrows, therefore that average of AGI for each arrow is incorrect. It takes 30-40 frames for the Quad Arrow to fire 4 arrows, and 45-60 to fire 8. Therefore, the Quad Arrow is faster. --Yonder 00:54, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :: I think we should avoid the combination "AGI" and "lower"/"higher", because it might be misleading. Many readers don't know if "lower AGI" means "a lower value for AGI" = "faster". Or if it just means "lower AGI" = not so good agility" = "slower". --Justme2 12:00, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Triple Poison damage? I think tripow poison deals extra damage, under my sniper's lp it said "at 23-35" (within priest range) but when i shot the poison arrow i saw it deal 46 damage 0_0 (the enemy was high up and the rest of my rangers other than priest was far away) i thought it was the priest but when i moved the priest away the at points decreased to 17-26. i have emerald 3 and bullets card 1 equipped so don't see any possible way the sniper can deal over 35 damage (happened a few times)? not that i'm complaining.. more damage = better!!! Ruisen2000 16:20, March 6, 2010 (UTC)ruisen2000 :first of all, please open a new section for new questions. but regarding to your thing: :what enemy did you hit with the arrows? could it be that it was an olive coloured enemy from Mist Grove 3? because they are weak to physical attacks and the actual arrow damage is also considered physical.--Majorlee 16:47, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I know why your sniper deals higher damage when the priest is around, its because that the priest has high strength, and it also increases the team's strength your when the priest is not far away and not dead, for more info, go to the priest page and look at the aura, you have the red one since you have high damage-sluggy What? On the bows page it shows I RIEK BALLS Reverted. please sign your messages too. 22:50, March 26, 2012 (UTC) It finally happened to me I shot an arrow from Triple Shot just a minute ago and I saw it falling down later. Mr. Nonsense 01:38, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Indra Arrow + Topaz = ? Has anyone ever tried equipping a Topaz to the Indra Arrow just to check the effect? I would imagine that would simply near-pointlessly rasie the already really high AT, but then again Topaz is supposed to increase THUNDER damage, not physical damage. The arrow only deals physical damage. They've made an unusual stage with way more than 5 different enemy varieties. I don't see any reason they wouldn't make a weapon that starts behaving differently upon being equipped with a compo that doesn't normally alter weapon behavior at all- is just supposed to increase AT. It's not a strong suspicion or anything, just a slight sneaky suspicion I have. Does Topaz trigger the arrow to start dealing Thunder damage instead of physical damage, or is this the one case where physical damage can be increased (if just slightly) by an elemental jewel? Unfortunately I have no save files (at all) in the end game areas right now, and Stick Rangers' ridiculously low drop rates for the items I NEED to keep actually, you know, ''playing'' instead of '''ITEM GRINDING finally pissed me off- it's gonna be a long time before I'm in the mood for it again (if ever again). However, I am still interested in checking the wiki, seeing what's apparently been added, doing some of the math to try to help figure out what a few of the best weapon-compos combinations are- I'm just probably not actually playing anymore. (I was so hoping I'd at least be able to try out the Mountaintop stage for myself, but, well, so much for that. The drop rates (especially for the all-important Cards and in some cases Jewels) are too low for me- I have better things to do than item grind when I could be actually playing some other game). RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 20:28, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :I'd tell you, but I still can't beat this damned stage. Grinding for the items here is going to fucking suck. DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:58, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :Topaz does not turn the Indra Arrow into a true thunder weapon or increase the arrow's damage. Ivan247Talk Page 06:03, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :So, basically, "Indra Arrow + Topaz = A Tragic Waste of a Topaz", then. Good to know. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 07:50, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Quad steel? Anyone wondered why there is a quad steel arrow, but not a single steel bow? -Logo 11:44, July 12, 2013 (UTC)